<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>droseraceae by johnnyjsuhforpresident_20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087341">droseraceae</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyjsuhforpresident_20/pseuds/johnnyjsuhforpresident_20'>johnnyjsuhforpresident_20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Apocalypse, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:35:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyjsuhforpresident_20/pseuds/johnnyjsuhforpresident_20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"thank you!" jaehyun said while he sat up still heaving and looked at the boy next to him laying on his back, his blonde hair -a lot darker at the roots- splayed out surrounding his head like a halo. he laughed a little and glanced up at jaehyun, who was slightly startled by the others gorgeous honey colored eyes. </p><p>"my pleasure. i was getting sick of being alone anyways."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun &amp; Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1; rooftop boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi mates!<br/>this is my first work here and to be honest im really nervous to post it but i thought i give it a shot. i hope you guys will enjoy this story as much as i enjoy writing it. sorry for the mistakes!<br/>luv you and thanks for checking this out! &lt;3<br/>sonny</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>rooftop boy;</em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<em>i'm fucked</em>. this was the only thing that crossed jaehyun's mind the moment he pressed himself to the convenient store's dusty wall, catching his breath. he knew that he only had minutes till they're here but he had no idea what to do. there were too many of them and the only thing he'd got on himself was a gun. if he had fired the gun, it would only attract more of them.<em> i'm really fucked</em>.<br/>
<br/>
he started panicking. desperately looking for a way to escape but he found none. the disgusting snarls were coming closer and closer and in that moment he really thought he's not going to make it. <em>that was when he first heard his voice.</em><br/>
<br/>
"<em>dude</em>!" called a soft voice from somewhere and the moment he heard it, he started looking for it's owner, finding no one near him. "up here!" he followed the voice, turning around to look up and immediately spotted him. a guy around his age was looking down at him from the shop's roof and started talking looking nervously at the creatures approaching jaehyun. "there's a ladder on the other side. hurry up!" and with that he disappeared, most likely to the other side, showing the way.<br/>
<br/>
jaehyun started to jog around the shop but picked up his pace when he saw the snarling walkers only meters away from him. it was easy to find the rusty ladder and as soon as he saw it he started to climb. however before he could reach the top, one particularly tall one grabbed a hold of his ankle and tried to pull him down. jaehyun yelped but seconds later <em>the boy from the rooftop</em> reached out for him and pulled him with all his strength. his palms began to sweat but the guy held on tight, grunting, his face scrunching, but he never let go.<br/>
<br/>
it only took a couple of seconds before he was freed from the monster's hands and landed flat on the shop's roof along with the guy with a loud thud.<br/>
<br/>
"thank you!" jaehyun said while he sat up still heaving and looked at the boy next to him laying on his back, his blonde hair -a lot darker at the roots- splayed out surrounding his head like a halo. he laughed a little and glanced up at jaehyun, who was slightly startled by the others gorgeous honey colored eyes. "<em>my pleasure. i was getting sick of being alone anyways</em>." he shrugged with a smile, sitting up and shaking his bangs out of his face.<br/>
<br/>
"how long have you been up here?" jeahyun asked curiously. it was quite wierd to camp at a roof and the walkers were pretty far away from there. it was a clear area. he seemed quite fit, he had all his chances to get away if he was smart enough. "five days, i guess." said the guy after a little thinking.<br/>
<br/>
"why? there aren't many of them here and they're not that fast. you could have just run." the boy next to him nodded but than pointed at his left thigh. "<em>that was the plan, yeah.</em>" he said with a sad smile. "but i fucked up my leg while climbing up so i'm kind of stuck."<br/>
<br/>
jaehyun looked at the male's left thigh and immediately noticed the pretty dirty cloth tied around it, stained with dirt and a lot of blood.<br/>
<br/>
without much thinking he scooted closer to the boy. "show me your leg." the guy next to him looked up with a puzzled expression, but before he could ask anything, jaehyun started to explain. "i'm a medical student. well, i <em>was</em>" he scoffed a little. "it looks pretty bad. i promise i just want to help. you helped me too after all." the boy slowly nodded and started to unwrap the bloody fabric around his thigh, clearly being careful with it, but still hissing at the pain.<br/>
<br/>
the moment jaehyun saw the wound his breath hitched. <em>yes, this one definitely hurts like a bitch</em>.<br/>
<br/>
he took his time examining the deep and really big cut on the guy's mid-thigh. than he took out a bottle of <em>water</em> from his backpack and teared a part of his shirt to clean the wound but before he could speak up about it the other talked first.<br/>
<br/>
"can i have some?" jaehyun didn't realize what he was talking about so he just stared at him and before he could ask, the honey eyed male started rambling. "i'm sorry. i know you need it too, i'm just- i ran out of water yesterday and i'm really thirsty." he looked at jaehyun with pleading eyes. "of course." he says as he handed the bottle to the guy who quickly took it from him with a grateful smile. "drink as much as you want to. i have another one in my backpack." he smiled at the boy who started to drink eagerly but after a few big gulps he stopped and handed the bottle back to him. "thank you!" he smiled at jaehyun who just returned it and started to soak the cloth with water.<br/>
<br/>
"my name is jaehyun, by the way." he said out of the blue after he realized that he still didn't know the pretty stranger's name. "<em>i'm johnny</em>." jaehyun took a note to himself that he's been right about the other's slight accent and sometimes funny pronunciation before he started talking again.<br/>
<br/>
"johnny, your thigh already looks bad but i'm going to try to clean it a little. right now, with no supplies this is the only thing i can do." johnny flinched at the thought and looked uneasy but he nodded regardless, <em>chewing at his bottom lip</em>.<br/>
<br/>
jaehyun took off his jumper after he noticed that the boy was only wearing a t-shirt and held one of the sleeves up to his mouth surprising the other. "bite it. it's going to <em>hurt</em>." johnny bit the fabric without a word so jaehyun took the soaked cloth -and after one last reassuring smile and a deep breath- he started to clean johnny's leg.<br/>
<br/>
the boy yelped and his leg twitched but jaehyun held it down firmly while he was working on it. it took about five minutes to jaehyun to clean out the wound the best he could. the other took it well, but still let out grunts and little screams in pain.<br/>
<br/>
johnny whimpered one last time as the other tightened the newly wrapped fabric around his leg and spat the sleeve out of his mouth. <em>he looked like a mess. sweating, tears rolling down his face and clearly in pain.</em> "i'm sorry" jaehyun said observing the other's state who just shook his head still breathing unevenly. "it's okay. thanks."<br/>
<br/>
jaehyun thought about what he was going to say next.<em> is this a good idea?</em> he doesn't know yet but he spoke up anyway. johnny seemed to be a nice guy and practically saved his life. he was pretty sure he's alone. he spent nearly a week in this rooftop, if he had a group they would have been looking for him.<br/>
<br/>
he couldn't leave him there. his leg needed treatment and the only thing waiting for him there besides an infection was starvation. he had zero chance to survive this on his own.<br/>
<br/>
"i'm with a group." he started with that, looking at johnny. "our camp is five miles away from here and about half an hour they're going to come and get me. i want you to come with us." he stated and the blonde's eyes went wide at that. "<em>can i?</em>" he asked jaehyun with so much hope that his heart clenched in his chest because of it. "well, yeah. i'm one of the leaders there so it's not a problem. but i still have to ask you some questions." jaehyun said and he meant it. johnny seemed nice but he was still a stranger. <em>his first priority was his team, his family</em>.<br/>
<br/>
"shoot them." he said with a small smile, but clearly a little anxious. "you never said, that someone is looking for you. are you alone? how did you survive?" because while johnny seemed clever and strong, it was still hard to believe that the lean boy had no help during this whole <em>apocalypse</em>.<br/>
<br/>
"i was with my dad from the beginning. we never joined any camp, even if we came across one. it's pretty hard to trust people now." he smiled at jaehyun, almost like a<em> 'thank you for even trying to trust me'</em>." he died about a month ago. i'm alone since then." jaehyun nodded and however johnny -<em>weirdly</em>- didn't seem too sad about the death of his father, he murmured an 'i'm sorry' before the next questions.<br/>
<br/>
"do you know how to fight? have you ever killed a walker?" the blonde nodded, long locks bouncing a little. "<em>yes. a lot.</em>" he says, looking away and jaehyun understands. they are monsters, that's right, but once they were human. <em>it's still hard to believe that they are killing them.</em> "it's basically the only way you can survive. if you fight." he says before he <em>giggles</em> a little glancing back at him.<br/>
<br/>
"you call them 'walkers'?" jaehyun laughed at that and nodded. "what do you call them?" he asked. "never got the chance to name them." shrugged the other.<br/>
<br/>
"do you have a weapon? a knife or a gun?" this was the last thing jaehyun wanted to know. he was certain that the boys were already looking for him. "<em>not quite</em>." said johnny with a mischievous smirk and took a deep breath.<br/>
<br/>
he tried to stand up but as soon as he put weight on his left leg he fell back with a pained whine. jaehyun stood up and slowly helped him get up from his sitting position. he tried to help johnny walk too but with a small shake of his head he started to limp to his bag alone.<br/>
<br/>
jaehyun walked to the edge of the roof and looked down just to find the walkers at the same spot around the ladder. the smell of rotting flesh was stronger, however not so foreign. he frowned at that. <em>everything is so messed up.</em> it was a smaller herd with only around twenty monsters. the guys were going to be okay with them. they dealt with much worse.<br/>
<br/>
"hey! does this count as a weapon?" hearing his voice jaehyun turned to the boy who was holding a <em>shiny metal baseball bat</em> in his right hand. johnny was grinning widely as he grabbed the bat with two hands, swinging the air with a nostalgic look on his face. "you played?" jeahyun asked with a fond smile while walking closer. "yeah, it was my life." he grinned.<br/>
<br/>
jaehyun wanted to ask johnny about his passion and his school years but the sound of a vehicle interrupted them. as soon as jaehyun saw the red truck, he waved at it and laughed a little at his driving friend's expression. the car stopped and yuta jumped down from the back shouting.<br/>
<br/>
"what the hell are you doing <em>jung</em>?" he laughed than looked at johnny who seemed a little uncomfortable. not just yuta but all the guys in the car were staring at him. trying to figure out who he was. "who's the <em>pretty boy</em>?" the black haired asked with a smirk, amused by the tall blonde's looks, who blushed at the comment.<br/>
<br/>
"he helped me escape from the walkers. he's injured and we're taking him back to camp, so we could use some help with these." he pointed at the ugly things around the store, a few of them already going near the car.<br/>
<br/>
"<em>on it, boss</em>!" shouted xuxi sarcastically as he joined yuta and they started wiping the walkers out. xuxi pulled out two knifes and threw one at a monster nearby aiming at the head while yuta started to shoot them with arrows. they were a good team. they've known each other for so long and were good friend. everyone would think they're together until they figure out their personalities. <em>opposites attract... but not that much.</em><br/>
<br/>
it only took them a few minutes to clear the area but getting the injured boy down from the rooftop was another challenge. johnny tried to ignore the pain and started to climb down, only putting the slightest weight on his left leg, while the others tried to support him from the ground as much as they could.<br/>
<br/>
jaehyun collected both of his and johnny's backpacks and the other's bat and as soon as the boy was safe on the ground -<em>blushing</em>- in xuxi's arms, he climbed down too. the chinese eventually put the injured boy down but still helped him to walk to the car.<br/>
<br/>
"you got a name <em>cutie</em>?" yuta asked when finally they were all secured on the back of the truck and started their journey to the camp. "i'm johnny." said the boy quietly who was sitting very close to his so-called hero, jaehyun.<br/>
<br/>
"i'm yuta." grinned the male while checking out the newbie from head to toe who just sat there nervously clutching the end of his shirt. "keep your dick in your pants if you don't want to scare him to death." said the tall boy next to him, hitting his shoulder and yuta huffed but still listened to his friend, giving johnny a smile. "my name is xuxi." said the male next to yuta and johnny smiled at the thick accent giving him a small nod before resting his head on jaehyun's shoulder, sighing in satisfaction.<br/>
<br/>
he felt really tired. the pain and being afraid of dying in a <em>rooftop</em> alone drained his energy to it's lowest level. "jaehyun." he called out but stayed in the same position with closed eyes, almost drifting off. "yeah?" he looked at the blonde boy next to him examining his peaceful face. he looked tired, clearly visible dark circles around his eyes told him that. he also noticed how skinny and pale he was and mentally reminded himself to look out for that when they got back.<br/>
<br/>
<em>"thank you." </em> johnny murmured before finally falling asleep on the way to a new chapter of his life. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2; honey eyes and cheerful smiles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>he looked at him up and down, eyes lingering on something a little more. ,,but you should take care of your little problem first. your hands are shaking." and with that he leaned back and closed his eyes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>honey eyes and cheerful smiles;</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"johnny!" jaehyun started shaking the sleeping boy's shoulder lightly, who hummed and slowly opened his eyes, blinking lazily. "we're here." he said when johnny's tired eyes finally met his. <br/><br/>at that the boy perked up and immediately looked around, taking in his surroundings, trying to figure out where they were. his eyes were fixed on the tall brick wall with a strong metal gate that opened noisily when they arrived. as soon as the truck pulled up at the school someone closed the gates and ran to welcome them, however jaehyun didn't really care about that at that moment. <br/><br/>"xuxi! yuta!" called out jaehyun as he looked over at the boys, already standing up. "please help johnny and bring him to the medical room. i have to get ten." both boys nodded and went over to the weak, sleepy boy. they helped him up slowly, trying not to hurt him during the process. <br/><br/>jaehyun jumped down from the truck and started jogging towards the building, throwing one last glance at the boys. "jaehyun!" somebody shouted from behind him, but he ignored it and didn't stop. <em>he needs to find ten. </em>the boy ran to jaehyun and caught his wrist, yanking it angrily stopping him in his track. the taller sighed and turned around to look at the frustrated boy. "look tae! i know what you're thinking but i don't care right now. that boy needs help! we can talk after he's okay." he said sternly and ripped his hand out of taeyong's hold and hurried to find ten. <br/><br/>when he reached the entrance, he pushed the doors open with a big force and called after the first person he saw. "jisung! have you seen ten?" the boy looked a little startled, breathing ragged and widened eyes that looks back at him but after a few seconds he collected himself and answered. "yeah, i'm pretty sure he's at the cafeteria. why-" but jaehyun didn't let him finish his sentence and after a quick 'thanks' he ran to the cafeteria where he easily found ten munching on something, looking bored. <br/><br/>"tennie! i need you at the nurse's, now!" he said and saw the other's eyes fill with worry, but the short male didn't question the orders and got up from his seat to eagerly follow jaehyun. <br/><br/>johnny was already at the nurse's office with xuxi by his side when they got there. the skinny boy was clearly in pain and was exhausted from walking there from the truck. sweat rolling down his face, making his long hair stick to his forehead and cheek. <br/><br/>when xuxi saw that the boys arrived he patted johnny on the shoulder and stood up, ready to leave. "xuxi!" jaehyun called after the tall male while ten went up to johnny to prepare him for what is about to come, talking softly with a small smile. "i need you. this is going to be painful, and we don't have any sedative or things like that. i can't knock him out.<em> i need you to hold him down.</em>" xuxi gulped at that and looked at jaehyun. "couldn't you ask someone else?" the older shook his head at that. "i'm sorry. i know you don't like this kind of things, but it has to be you. you are the strongest." the chinese slowly nodded walking over to the now laying johnny again. he looked nervous and one breath away from passing out even from the thought of seeing blood. jaehyun hated himself for asking something like that from him, but he didn't really have a choice. <br/><br/>jaehyun prepared everything he needed to reopen, clean and close the wound while ten cut open the fabric around the injured male's leg. jaehyun saw the fear in johnny's eyes when xuxi placed his hands on him firmly, so he couldn't move. he looked like a wild animal being caught. <em>trapped, afraid, in pain, must get away. </em>it broke his heart a little. <br/><br/>"it's going to be okay." smiled ten at the trembling boy, knowing that he is not much of a talker or a person who knows how to calm someone down. <em>he was thankful for that.</em> jaehyun nodded and after one last look at johnny, he cut open the wound again. <br/><br/>the skinny male screamed through his gritted teeth and started to shake, subconsciously trying to break free from the chinese's hold. jaehyun kept a strong hold on the male's leg, ten giving him everything he was asking for, even helping him pin the boy down, holding his calves. <br/><br/>"for fuck's sake xuxi! hold him!" shouted jaehyun when the boy almost managed to get himself stabbed during a bigger jolt. the tall man only grunted and tried his best to pin johnny down to the mattress. after a few minutes of cleaning the big cut, the wounded boy suddenly stopped struggling. <br/><br/>"guys! i think he passed out." xuxi said, voice full of worry. jaehyun glanced at the pretty boy and after checking his pulse he got back to work. <em>"good."</em></p><p> </p><p>§§§</p><p><br/><em>it took only half an hour for jaehyun to finish the tending of the boy who saved him, </em>but after he wrapped the gaze securely around johnny's thigh he didn't really know what to do. <em>so he just sat there watching, observing the passed out form of johnny. </em>like it was completely normal to stare at someone you just met hours ago. <em>totally not creepy. </em>it was peaceful and quiet since ten and xuxi left the room leaving him to do the last steps of the process. he knew that sometime today he had to face the others. throw himself into the pit of explaining how this skinny guy with long hair saved his life and there’s no way in hell he’s going to let that contagiously happy soul out there on his own again. <br/><br/>it was a reckless thought. wanting to let a stranger in their life so easily, only because of honey eyes and cheerful smiles. but somehow, he couldn’t feel the guilt or the fear he should have. it was odd. feeling the need to care for somebody only because they still had humanity in them and didn’t let him become a <em>chew toy.</em> but even then, he felt like johnny would be a nice addition to their makeshift family. xuxi and yuta seemed to like the boy and he could say that most of the guys would be okay with him staying.<em> there were exceptions though.</em> <br/><br/>taeyong was going to be a big problem. jaehyun knew he didn't trust anyone other than them after the incident. almost made them swear on their lives to avoid any human contact outside of their little family but even though he was determined, he didn't seem surprised when no one agreed with his terms. <br/><br/>but he was willing to try anything to prove him that if johnny officially passes taeil's questioning he can become a great fighter and a loving member of their somewhat messed up group. maybe the boy made an amazing first impression or maybe jaehyun was just starved of foreign human contact, but he wanted this to work, to give him a place to stay and to give the others hope. hope that there are still people out there, humanity and they can help each other. <em>that it's not the end. </em><br/><br/>so deep in thoughts he didn't hear the old wood door open and close and startled when a cold hand was placed on his shoulder. yelping a little and quickly turning around his gaze met with an equally stunned doyoung holding his hands up. <br/><br/>,,god, you almost gave me a heart attack!" he sighed now facing the black haired male with a hand on his chest. ,,sorry! didn't think you won't hear that shitty door opening. sounds like thirty cats." he gave him a shrug finally looking at the slightly pale johnny lying on the bed. "how is he doing?" <br/><br/><em>oh, right. </em>jaehyun almost forgot that doyoung was there the whole time. not leaving his centuries old dirty truck that he's so attached to. but thinking about it it's not a bad thing. the others respected him even though he wasn't a part of the 'headquarters' as the younger ones liked to call it. his opinions were always important. <br/><br/>,,he should be fine." he sighed turning back to the bed. ,,it wasn't that deep and he was smart enough to wrap something around the wound so he didn't lose much blood either. the infection is a bitch but as long as we keep it clean, it will heal in no time." it was true and of course, jaehyun was glad that johnny's recovery would be quick but it also made him anxious. <em>they can kick him out in no time if it comes to that.</em> <br/><br/>doyoung just hummed and walked past him to look at the <em>rooftop boy</em>, examining his face and body. <em>,,god, he's so fucking skinny"  </em>he said, slight horror lacing his voice, looking at the thin shirt stuck to his frame exposing his sickly prominent ribs and the muscles on his stomach which were that visible only because the lack of everything else on his body. <br/><br/>,,you should go." these were the words that snapped him out of his trance. and even if he knew really well what the other was referring to, he played dumb to earn some time. <em>yeah, because two minutes is going to save my ass. </em>,,what?" and well, doyoung knew exactly what he was doing so he just rolled his eyes and after stepping away from the sleeping male, he placed his freezing hand back on his shoulder before talking. <br/><br/>,,look, i'm with you in this. the other two dumbasses as well and you know that everyone's opinion matters. you just have to go and talk to the other three big dogs, let the boss listen to blondies life story and we're done." jaehyun thought that despite the current situation he seemed too calm. <em>like he doesn't care. </em>he clearly did but he seemed unfazed and that was a thing he was jealous of. ,,oh, and please ignore taeyong. i'm not going to let him throw someone out because he's stuck in the past and is a coward. <em>damn, </em>i hate him sometimes." he murmured the last part clearly to himself but the taller caught it anyway and giggled. <br/><br/>,,okay. i'm going. could you please stay with him?" he asked doyoung who was now sitting on the chair next to the bed. ,,yeah, sure." he looked at him up and down, eyes lingering on something a little more. ,,but you should take care of your little problem first. your hands are shaking." and with that he leaned back and closed his eyes. <br/><br/>jaehyun looked down at his hands, noting that his friend was right. now focusing he could feel the small tremors of his hand, so he clenched his fists and with a short 'bye.' he left the room.</p><p>he was so immersed in the run and saving the honey eyed boy that he not just forgot about it but didn’t realize that he was craving it. now, that doyoung pointed it out he could feel the burning. his brain and heavy limbs screaming for nicotine while his burning lungs were protesting against the smelly smoke that was about to enter them most definitely in his mother’s oh so sweet voice. <em>but when did he ever listened to his lungs? or his mom? </em><br/><br/>with quick strides he made his way through the left corridor and exited on one of the doors. he stepped out to the place he knew nobody liked to go and fished out the little red box from the right pocket of his rundown jeans. opening it, he immediately took one out and lit it with the lighter carefully tucked inside the packaging.</p><p>smoking was a thing that has been with him since he was seventeen and thought that the whole world was against him, trying to break him down. later he realized that arguments with his parents, fake friends and hormones weren’t the end of the world. <em>how ironic. </em>however, the cigarettes somehow stuck with him. at first it wasn’t really the floating sensation that it gave him. <em>it was the adrenaline.</em> hiding everything from his parents, having people buying him at least three packages of those deadly sticks and smoking them leaning against his room’s walls with an open window at midnight. but then came college and the stress and anxiety of not being enough and failing his parents and himself. it was scary but even as friends and lovers came and went by, the cigarettes stayed and were his only saviors.</p><p>it was inconvenient. having an addiction during an apocalypse is not a thing that anybody wants to deal with. he can’t put it down. they need him and he needs to function normally for that. so the others decided to just help him. on every run, besides food, clothes, tools and medical supplies, they always came back with cigarette boxes. <em>but they never talk about it</em>. he knows that all of them are worried, but they weren’t saying anything, they knew that they can’t afford one of their <em>leaders</em> being weak. it would be absolute suicide. so they just roll with it.</p><p>it was only after his second cigarette that he decided to head back to the building and grow some balls to talk with the others. it helped that he knew them well. he knew what to expect, but that didn’t stop him from feeling nauseous and worried. talking to taeyong was going to be difficult. it was going to be all screams and hatred and no brainwork and calmness, but he’s ready to go against anybody who thinks that kicking out the boy who saved his life is a better idea than giving him a new home in the nothingness. it scared him but he was willing to do almost anything to make them agree whit taking johnny in. <em>all because of honey eyes and cheerful smiles. </em><br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi mates! &lt;3<br/>i've been gone for a while. school is absolutely kicking my ass but i finally finished the second chapter. i'm really thankful for those who left kudos or those who read these parts so far and enjoyed it. <br/>if you want to leave comments as well i would be happy to read all of them, so if you're reading this go and write something funny to make my day better. i'm joking but for your information i love dad jokes. ;)<br/>hope everyone is having a wonderful day! <br/>lots of love, <br/>sonny :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>